Misterio de Gemelos
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Gales sabe con certeza los tipos de relaciones que sostienen todos los países del mundo, excepto por Irlanda, del norte y del sur, eso le inquieta, le frustra, quiere descubrir si son verdad los rumores que hay alrededor de esos dos gemelos que, para pisotear más su orgullo de clarividente, son sus hermanos. William los vigilará y tendrá que contenerse de evitar sus travesuras


_**Misterio de Gemelos**_

Hola, como he dicho andaré más activa, aquí les traigo algo de los adorables gemelos Irlanda, son travesuras y algo de fanservice, no sé igual y un poquito de yaoi (?). Y no, no es porque tenga una pequeña inclinación hacia el cest, o hacia los británicos, y menos un fetiche con los gemelos :P Ok, ignoren eso, bueno algunas -muchas- travesuras son de experiencia personal y de mi hermanita, tal vez un poco más exagerado, y como antes varias personas nos decían que parecía que éramos gemelas con poderes telepáticos y bueno la dulzura de las travesuras en la infancia :3 ella será la única que sabrá qué partes son de la vida real(?).

Saludos a I FAB WE FAB, y a Nickte, que yo sé bien que también ama a los británicos :3

Dedicado a TaiFinIta Kirkland, un brindis por nuestras vivencias, otro por Hetalia y los fics y uno más por ti.

Dylan Irlanda, Ryan Irlanda del Norte.

Renuncia: Ya saben, Himaruya y su mafia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Misterio de Gemelos**_

William se preguntaba algo muy seriamente, tenía dudas sobre un rumor respecto a sus hermanos, no sobre Scott o Arthur, ellos eran para él un par de libros abiertos, los conocía demasiado bien, así como las facetas que presentaban y sus razones estúpidas de comportarse de la forma que lo hacían ese par de salvajes. Pero aunque también conocía bastante bien a los gemelos Ryan y Dylan había veces que no encontraba explicación a su comportamiento, por más que buscara incluso motivos absurdos: como cuando hicieron un "almuerzo" para todos que tenía cara de sapo triturado y un sabor extremadamente dulce que no supo como rayos consiguieron que no supiera tan mal, pero que en cambio contenía un hechizo que los hizo a todos cambiar de colores por dos semanas, como si fueran lámparas psicodélicas o un trozo de aurora boreal; en otra ocasión vaciaron la casa y pusieron los muebles como fortaleza, poco después encerraron la casa, vacía excepto por ellos dos, en una barrera dimensional durante tres días; y esas locuras ocasionales eran acompañadas por sus travesuras, insultos o trampas a sus otros hermanos, de forma casi diaria (Y el atentar contra Arthur o Scott era un verdadero suicidio). Luego él tenía que intervenir para que no los mataran o destazaran vivos, y en otras ocasiones los reprendía hasta quemándoles los talones con ayuda de su querido dragón.

Pero a pesar de todo ellos seguían haciendo todo ese desastre. Se podría decir que ya hasta se acostumbró, aun así no lo entendía, pero además de eso, últimamente había escuchado rumores de que ese par tenía poderes telepáticos y una relación que no exactamente se refería a hermandad, era cierto que ellos eran muy unidos desde siempre, probablemente por su condición de gemelos, y la gente a veces malinterpreta, como en el caso de los otros dos, los sentimientos que tienen uno por el otro en el caso de Arthur y Scott son más o menos evidentes, pero no han avanzado nada, debido a su carácter y orgullo, desde que descubrieron lo que sentían hace casi nueve siglos, y siendo realistas no creía que ninguno diera otro paso nunca.

Pero los gemelos no eran así, ellos eran cómplices en todo, tenían una cercanía sorprendente entre ellos, y no tenían orgullo, al menos no refiriéndose a sentimientos, ellos nunca dejaban que el otro llorara sin consolarle, nunca lloraban a escondidas, si soltaban una sonrisa era carcajada, casi siempre por nada o por dolor ajeno, pero no el del otro, en ocasiones parecía que era cierto lo de la telepatía porque también había risas sin razón aparente, y sólo entre ellos dos; se abrazaban sin pena ni razón especifica, demostrando su cariño uno por el otro, se sonreían y acariciaban su cara con ternura y sin pudor. Más que nada esa forma de decir que se quieren sin ninguna pena y únicamente entre ellos, es lo que provocaba el rumor.

Pero Gales no está seguro, sus mismos dioses tuvieron ese tipo de deslices, y todos los Kirkland eran realmente atractivos, nadie podía negarlo. Sin embargo además de ser atractivos, los de su familia tenían un apetito sexual algo voraz, incluso él mismo, pero había sabido ser tan sigiloso y era ya tan inexpresivo que podía mantener esos asuntos en el marco privado. Se preguntó si los gemelos también habían logrado suficiente discreción, pero si fuera así no estarían esos rumores, o acaso éstos eran sólo eso. No tenía una certeza absoluta, tal como la tuviera de lo que pasaba, no únicamente con sus otros dos hermanos, sino con el resto del mundo. No podía ser que sólo los gemelos Irlanda se escaparan de ello.

Por eso decidió vigilarlos. Ahora estaba frente al monitor vigilando los movimientos de ambos, llevaba de esa manera una semana, se la pasaban planeando "travesuras" la mayoría del tiempo, hacían trampas tan perfectas que no sabía cómo carajo pudieron haber perdido una guerra durante su existencia. Él hubiera querido detenerlos en sus maldades, mas si hacía eso se pondría en evidencia, así que por el momento esperaría.

Esta vez se habían quedado solos en casa, así que seguro harían algo, se puso a observar, cámaras ocultas y protegidas, tecnológica y mágicamente, le transmitían en vivo las hazañas de los gemelos, ambos reían, de la nada, de nuevo.

―Y bien, ― comenzó Ryan, ―estamos solos, ¿qué te place?―, rayos, ya no estaba tan seguro de ver esto, acaso Irlanda del Norte se le estaba ofreciendo a Dylan. El otro le sonrió.

―Ve quitándote la ropa, tengo algo divertido en mente― a Ryan le brillaron los ojos y enseguida se fue despojando de las prendas, sonriente, maldición, no podía continuar viendo, lo que iba a pasar tal vez lo dejara marcado de por vida, mas Ryan no se quitó la ropa interior.

― ¿Así está bien, Dylan?― El mencionado se había ido a preparar algo, se asomó y asintió.

―Sube tu ropa, y de paso la mía, no querrás que se moje.― ahora que lo mencionaba veía que lo que fue a preparar era bastante agua y algunas otras cosas. Ryan fue a subir la ropa, y sin que nadie dijera nada comenzó a mover los muebles, cuando Irlanda llegó con varios armatostes dijo "perfecto" al ver lo que había adelantado su gemelo, que ya subía a una de las estructuras seguido de él.

― ¿Listo?― le sonrió, el aludido le abrazó por la espalda, apretando su abdomen y acercando sus cuerpos, luego susurró un "claro" y desde lo alto del tobogán improvisado jaló fuerte de una cuerda que había traído consigo.

― ¡Fuera abajo! ¡Yujuuuuu!― William lo veía y no lo creía, ¡habían armado un parque acuático en la casa!

Estuvieron jugando horas en los toboganes improvisados, hasta que uno se rompió, lo repararon con la mesa y que siga la diversión, malditos, si algo le pasaba a su mesa de vidrio pulido esta la pagarían. Pero no, nada le pasó a la mesa. Por otro lado sobre su objetivo no tenía nada, no estaban teniendo sexo como maniáticos, como harían si fueran pareja, ni tampoco había pruebas contundentes de que se pudieran comunicar telepáticamente o lo contrario. Nada, era lo que conseguía de conclusiones, ya llevaba así más de una semana, creyó que hoy conseguiría algo pero no, la forma en que Dylan abrazó a Ryan parecía bastante insinuante y no se acercaban o coqueteaban siquiera con nadie además de ellos, por otro lado no habían tenido ni siquiera un beso en ningún momento durante ese tiempo. No podía llegar a ninguna conclusión, ninguna, era desesperante.

En parte con magia, en parte con secadora para cabello, ahora sabía porque el recibo de luz siempre llegaba tan caro, después de estos días, también sabía a dónde iban a parar los caramelos y la mitad de los ingredientes de la alacena, y porqué Ryan y Dylan se enfermaban del estomago tan seguido, también sabía de dónde sacaron la gallina el día de pascua y el "puerquito valiente" que subieron a la mesa en navidad, así como el montonal de huevos con que habían bañado a Escocia la última vez antes de que los intentara asesinar por trescientos mil millones ochocientas cuarenta y nueve veces antes de calmarse, dígase quedar restringido por William, (en cuanto pudiera cerraría su criadero secreto).

Habían pasado tres semanas y seguía sin llegar a nada, los vigilaba con cámaras y con bola mágica, revisaba todos los ángulos, todo el día, diario, estudiaba a los gemelos como si en ello se le fuera la vida, ya había mal pensado muchas veces, los acercamientos de esos dos eran en general insinuantes, se abrazaban por el frente o por la espalda en forma de acercamiento intimo más que fraternal, se besaban la cabeza, frente o las mejillas y pasaban suave y casualmente sus manos por lugares que normalmente no dejas que te toquen ni así, sin pudor ni pena, se lanzaban miradas que quiso suponer eran de complicidad aunque bien se podían tomar como coquetería, en la cama no dormían con toda la ropa, y aunque ya desde hace mucho tenían dos camas siempre terminaban en una, abrazados de pies a cabeza (se acurrucaban uno en el otro, sus brazos se aferraban al cuerpo de su gemelo y sus piernas se entrelazaban como si de una cuerda que te sostiene se tratase).

Se decían "te quiero" y "te amo" y se alagaban y suspiraban hablando del otro. En cuanto a su "telepatía" a veces parecía que la había, sin decirse nada, ni mirarse siquiera, no sólo se reían al mismo tiempo, sus palabras y movimientos se coordinaban, pero aun no confirmaba nada, nada le quedaba claro, a excepción el hecho de que eran muy unidos, pero nada sobre telepatía o una relación amorosa.

Tuvo que llamar al electricista, y sólo logró pagar de más, al mes de estarlos vigilando no pudo parar su "pequeña" maldad (dígase hacer volar chispas y chispas de las instalaciones eléctricas como si fueran fuegos artificiales por varias manzanas a la redonda), al menos esta vez iban a ser reprendidos. Ahora que lo pensaba eso tenía un lado bueno, tal vez pudiera descubrir algo.

―Su castigo será que tú, Ryan te quedarás a cuidar la casa, con Scott, y tú, Dylan vas a ir conmigo y con Arthur a la embajada de Estados Unidos― los muchachos abrieron los ojos con horror, apretaron sus manos que estaban entrelazadas cuando la sentencia se dictó: ―por una semana―.

Se echaron a llorar y se abrazaron sin soltarse por dos horas cuando los malvados de sus hermanos lograron separarlos, mientras hacían el escándalo de su vida, no era justo, ¡sólo habían descompuesto la instalación eléctrica de su colonia, el castigo era exagerado, incluso Arthur lo dijo! Pero William se negó a reducir la penitencia, tal vez así comprobaría lo de la telepatía, o tal vez fueran más reveladores al volver a estar juntos por haberse extrañado tanto.

Pero a pesar de todo no obtuvo lo que quería ambos Irlandas se la pasaron con cara de zombis esa semana, hubo bastantes intentos de escape que fueron frustrados, toda la noche se la pasaban diciendo "te extraño" y temblando aunque no hiciera frio, y un día con tres horas antes de que terminara la semana Dylan logró escapar de su castigo, y por su parte Ryan sedó a Escocia, fue corriendo al aeropuerto a esperar a su gemelo, no era como si hablaran telepáticamente, más bien como si se sintieran .

Se abrazaron y besaron todo lo que se interponía en sus labios, cabello, ropa, piel, y entre suspiros dijeron "te extrañé tanto" de manera que pareciera una sola voz. Fueron a casa de la mano y brincoteando felices. El representante de Gales aun no tenía ninguna respuesta, no concreta. Se metieron a su cuarto y se tiraron a la cama abrazándose como siempre se abrazan.

―Extrañaba esto― dice Ryan.

―Y yo― le responde Dylan, ambos suspiran en su abrazo, arrugando las cobijas, son tan efusivos que apostaría que se quieren fundir entre sí.

Irlanda del Norte acaricia la cara de su gemelo y lo mira con amor, se acercan, William se pone atento, por si hay un beso, chocan sus frentes, rosan sus narices, ningún beso en la boca, Dylan da uno en la mejilla, luego pasa al cuello sin despegar los labios de la piel del que hacía un momento parecía su reflejo, deposita un suave beso entre el cuello y el hombro, el que recibió el ósculo se estremece y suspira , se ríen, se abrazan más fuerte y sin dejar esa posición comienzan a planear su venganza contra los tres malvados hermanos que tienen, pero no definen un día, "Sí, un día de estos la pagan" incluso Gales al que nunca le hacían travesuras un día recibiría aquel castigo por la tortura que les hicieron pasar Scott despertó e iba a derribar la puerta, pero decidió dejarlo así.

William aun no quería rendirse, con aquello se sintió cerca, muy cerca de la verdad había sentimientos, ya estaba seguro, tal vez no hubiera telepatía pero se conocían muy bien y pensaban parecido, además poseían una excelente coordinación.

―¡Yujuuuuu! ¡Esto es más genial que la montaña rusa! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!― los dos muchachos giraban como trompos en una silla que colgaba de un árbol del jardín, una silla del comedor que nadie lograría salvar, ésta cayó del árbol cuando la cuerda, ya muy desgastada por girar a gran velocidad, se rompe. Ellos siguen riendo después del pequeño susto de metro y medio de altura.

― ¿Estás bien?― pregunta Ryan que le cayó encima a su hermano gemelo, el aludido asiente

―Casi muero, pero no es nuevo, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja― era gracioso por ser cierto.

Se levantaron como si nada viendo su pequeño problema (una silla destrozada), se les hizo fácil repararla con magia, aunque les consumía un poco las energías. Más tarde se metieron a la casa e Irlanda se comenzó a quejar de la espalda, ya que se habían enfriado los golpes, fue sobado y masajeado por Ryan que alegremente se remangó las mangas mientras veía a su gemelo quitarse la camisa.

No hablaron, Irlanda del Norte sabía exactamente como realizar el masaje para que Dylan se sintiera mejor, Gales los observaba atento, pero no encontraba nada raro, hasta que Rayan comenzó a bajar un poco los pantalones de Irlanda que no protestó, pero parecía apenarse un poco, mas simplemente le sobó el coxis. La frustración de William ante la incertidumbre únicamente aumentaba.

Los días seguían pasando y tampoco pudo evitar que los gemelos subieran y difundieran en la red un video de Inglaterra borracho editado para ponerle la cara de Obama en lugar de la suya. Igualmente se vio tentado a evitar que activaran las alarmas del lugar de reuniones en una junta mundial e hicieran explotar bombas de pica-pica, al final optó mejor por faltar, y hacerle una llamada a Arthur de forma oportuna, aunque no le dijo la verdadera razón. Ese par era un gran problema.

―Ja, ja, ja, ― se reían a carcajadas y en coro los gemelos, mientras veían a todos esos países salir de la junta pavorosos, sobretodo Francia, quien hacía un gran drama.

―Ustedes no tienen remedio, ¿cierto?― Arthur no estaba tan enojado, ya que a él no le había tocado polvo pica-pica, pero aun así se veía enfadado. Sus otros dos hermanos esperaban en casa mientras ellos llegaban conteniéndose aun las risas.

― ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?―, preguntó como de costumbre, Gales. Arthur explicó y ambos tuvieron un leve castigo (sin cereal azucarado por un mes).

Y así seguía pasando el tiempo. Un buen día entró una presencia imponente a su oficina, Gales siguió como si nada, sin esconderse ni él ni lo que veía, normalmente Scott no se ponía a curiosear, normalmente.

― ¿Oh, pero porqué William está vigilando a ese par?― él no contestó, y Escocia le empieza a picar las costillas, aunque más que para molestar parece que pretende romperle las costillas a su hermano. ― ¿acaso es que tienes dudas de ellos?― la mirada filosa que lanza no inmuta a Scott, él da peores.

― ¿Qué quieres, Scott?

―Sólo burlarme de tu estupidez. Si tienes dudas de los gemelos deberías preguntar directamente, Arthur probablemente te mentiría, pero ellos no.

Así que ahí estaba, intentando lo que le propuso Scott. Había llamado a ambos Irlanda a hablar con él en su cuarto.

―Hay un rumor sobre ustedes, no sé si estén enterados de que dicen que tienen una relación amorosa.― directo al punto, quería evitar cualquier rodeo innecesario, ―No confiaré en simples rumores, así que les preguntaré directamente, ¿Es cierto?

― ¿Preguntarnos directamente?― Los gemelos soltaron una carcajada. Para que Gales preguntara directamente sobre la veracidad de un rumor debía estar realmente desesperado, y ellos lo sabían.

Antes de esa última medida seguro los había vigilado, y antes investigado, pero nada de eso le dio resultado, de cierta forma aquello era esplendido, William desesperado, y sólo ellos lo habían podido provocar. Ryan y Dylan, ya calmando sus risas se abrazaron frente a frente y le dijeron en coro a su hermano mayor "¿Esto te responde?" y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro se acercaron al rose de sus labios, se besaron larga, pausada y tiernamente, como lo hiciera una feliz pareja de casados que lleva muchos años así, feliz, y que no siente prisa, y como la iban a sentir, con tantos años, décadas, siglos juntos, y siglos por delante.

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron mientras los gemelos aun se miraban, chocando sus narices y sonriendo, y seguían desorbitadamente abiertos cuando ambos Irlandas voltearon y echaron a reír pensando que esa cara era un poema, el mejor que habían visto.

―…― William no pudo, ni intentó decir nada porque sabía que no saldría de su boca un discurso decente.

― ¿Y bien, ya te quitaste las dudas que no pudiste mientras nos vigilabas?― Entonces al mayor le golpearon su orgullo, no contó con que a él también lo podían conocer, al menos suficiente para percatarse de algo así, ―Bien, nos vamos, estaremos en nuestro cuarto, y bueno, ahora que sabes, ¿Podrías quitar la vigilancia y no molestarnos por un rato?― su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado y casi defecado por ese par…

Y con el hecho de que sabían que los vigilaba, pero se habían besado enfrente de él, mas ellos eran tan intrépidos… mierda, ¡lo habían dejado con dudas de todas formas! Sin embargo retiró las cámaras del lugar, esos gemelos eran definitivamente un misterio.

Unos días después Gales seguía irritado luego de su investigación frustrada, una persona común no lo hubiese notado por la fría y sosegada manera en que lo tomó, pero ellos no eran personas normales. En fin, William estaba irritado, pero aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. A los representantes de Irlanda se les ocurrió dejar un delicioso regalo para sus hermanos, supuestamente de parte de alguien más, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar moscas y telarañas al fondo del exquisito bocadillo que terminaban.

― ¡Ryan! ¡Dylan!― ya no luchaban con doble, sino triple peligro y uno más grande que el otro, no obstante para ese momento huían corriendo de la mano y sonriendo con la alegría habitual.

Se escondían en una zapatera apretada mientras afuera se desataba el apocalipsis, y tenían la certeza de que se habían conseguido un nuevo enemigo, uno demasiado fuerte, pero si estaban los dos juntos podrían superarlo, o al menos soportarlo; además alterar así a sus tres feroces hermanos no tenía precio, ni lo que costaba el mundo entero, así que soportar ser perseguidos y luego torturados durante tres o más milenios lo valía. Contenían sus risas y cuando uno ya iba a explotar en carcajadas su espejo lo calla con un beso que significa "te amo". En el exterior escuchan los gritos de ira y los destrozos acercarse, sí definitivamente lo valía, aunque para los demás aquello no fuera entendible y pensaran que esos gemelos eran todo un misterio, el más grande de la tierra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, este fue el fic, amo a esos dos, ustedes no? Los Irlandeses son los únicos que no tienen ese apetito sexual voraz que Gales dio por hecho, pero se aman y para ellos cada gesto cuenta, aunque no hagan el amor cada cinco minutos, cada mirada, palabra y beso les sabe a ello (?)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Merece comentarios?


End file.
